Kebiasaan Kakakku
by vengeancelay
Summary: Kakakku itu sempurna. Dia terlalu sering tersenyum dan memiliki kebiasaan aneh yang menurutku hanya membuang buang waktu. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku sangat menyayanginya...dan karena itu jugalah aku membenci dan menghindarinya. EXO Chanyeol/Sehun. AU. R&R


Sehun menghela nafas berat. Dia pikir semua yang kakaknya lakukan itu useless.

Bangun pagi pagi sekali hanya untuk memberi makan merpati liar.

Memanjat pohon apel, memetik buahnya untuk diberikan ke anak anak tetangga.

Mengganti sprei kasur tiap 3 hari sekali.

"Hyung, aku gak ngompol dan mimpi basah. Kenapa diganti?" Sehun memeluk bantalnya sambil berdiri malas memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang memasang sprei baru berpola garis garis berwarna biru. Matanya menatap tak suka sprei one piece kesukaannya yang kini tergeletak di lantai.

Chanyeol duduk dan menepuk nepuk kasur dengan sprei baru diganti. Sehun berjalan malas dan duduk.

Chanyeol memeluk Sehun sangat erat sambil menggoyang goyangkan tubuh mereka.

"Biar kau tidur disprei yang bersih. Aku tahu, kalau dibiarkan sprei one piece bau mu ini gak akan kau ganti."

Sehun merengek dalam pelukan Chanyeol meski dia menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya di pelukan Chanyeol dengan senang hati.

Kadang Sehun bisa bersikap sangat kekanakan, dan itu adalah kesukaan Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Dengan marga mereka yang berbeda siapa yang percaya mereka kakak adik. Dan nyatanya memang bukan.

Mereka adalah mantan penghuni panti asuhan yang umurnya sudah melewati batas status anak. Mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti dan tinggal di sebuah kontrakan kecil di desa tenang bernama Busan.

Dan sebenarnya, Chanyeol lah yang memutuskan hal itu sedang Sehun mengiyakan dengan semangat.

Mata Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengangkat karung beras di punggungnya dengan senyuman khas Chanyeol. Dibalik jendela kamarnya, Sehun dapat melihat nenek nenek yang di bantu Chanyeol itu tersenyum sambil menunjuk arah rumahnya yang ada diatas bukit yang cukup dekat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang melangkah masuk. Tanpa menoleh pun Sehun tahu kalau itu Chanyeol. Dia memang sengaja tidak menoleh dan lebih memilih untuk menatap 3 burung kecil yang hinggap di atas kabel listrik.

Sesuatu melingkari lehernya dan sesuatu bersandar di bahunya. Itu adalah lengan dan dagu Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Gak ada."

Pelukan dilehernya semakin kuat dan suara tawa berat Chanyeol terdengar jelas mengingat bibir Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan telinganya sekarang.

"Kau kenapa hm? Mau aku buatkan makanan?" Lengan Chanyeol satunya memeluk perut rata Sehun dengan manja. Sehun menyukai ini dan sempat tersenyum, tapi tiba tiba senyum tipis itu lenyap. Dia lupa kalau sekarang dia sedang marah.

"Aku lagi marah."

"Hm? Kenapa?" Nafas Chanyeol menabrak pipinya.

"Kenapa hyung yang angkat sih? Padahal Tao ada di dekat sana sedang duduk di teras rumahnya. Tao itu jago wushu dan hyung gak sekuat- eeh?!" Sehun sedikit memekik ketika Chanyeol menggendongnya bridal style, so fluffy.

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah bingung Sehun di gendongannya.

"Gak kuat? Aku bahkan bisa menggendongmu dengan mudah. Nah sekarang ayo makaaan~"

Sehun memegang kaos lengan Chanyeol menjaga keseimbangannya.

"Hyung! Gak bisa turunkan aku? Aku ini udah dewasa!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan dan melangkah keluar kamar dengan Sehun yang sedikit meronta di gendongannya.

4 hari dilewati Sehun dengan makan siang sendirian dikamarnya. Dia malas makan di ruang tengah toh gak ada siapapun, dan kamar terasa lebih baik dibanding ruang tengah disituasi sunyi ini. Sehun menusuk wortelnya malas, kenapa Chanyeol harus pergi? Kenapa dia gak boleh ikut?

Chanyeol kini bekerja sebagai tukang masak di sebuah rumah makan di daerah Busan. Meski gajinya kecil, tapi uang itu cukup untuk menghidupi mereka berdua -diluar keinginan Sehun untuk membeli bola basket dan sepatu baru-.

Chanyeol memang melarangnya untuk bekerja dan menyuruh Sehun diam dirumah dan belajar saja mengingat Suneung akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Sehun malas untuk pulang setelah sekolah. Toh dirumah tidak ada siapa siapa mengingat Chanyeol bekerja 6 hari dalam seminggu.

Minggu adalah hari mereka, asal tahu saja.

"Hyung..." Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya ditubuh Chanyeol yang selalu hangat. Sejak Chanyeol bekerja, Sehun membangkang dengan caranya sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur di kasur Chanyeol. Kasurnya yang berada di satu ruangan, kini berserakan buku buku disana.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memeluk Sehun yang benar benar menepis jarak antar tubuh mereka. Sehun menggeliat nyaman dan meremas kaos depan Chanyeol.

"Hyung...besok hari Minggu..." Sehun sedikit bergumam dengan nada mengantuk.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku gak bakal kemana mana."

Setelahnya dipastikan Sehun tersenyum sambil tetap merapatkan diri mereka meski jarak sudah tak ada lagi. Sehun manja, memang tipikal Sehun. Dan Chanyeol selalu menyukainya.

Paginya, Sehun merasa aneh. Tidak ada Chanyeol disisinya. Sehun yang susah bangun pagi, tiba tiba saja terduduk dengan wajah kesal. Matanya mengelilingi kamar dan melihat buku buku di atas kasurnya sudah berpindah rapi di atas meja belajarnya. Sprei kasurnya juga sudah berganti menjadi corak zebra. Matahari menabrak tengkuknya membuatnya merasa hangat dan menoleh kebelakang.

Sudah jam 8 ya?

Kakinya melangkah malas keluar dari kamar mandi setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Dia menyeka wajah basahnya dengan kaos lengan sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Hyung?"

Kosong. Rumah benar benar sepi. Tanda tanda bahwa Chanyeol sudah bangun hanyalah tiga piring kue yang tertutup tudung di atas meja makan. Sehun berjalan keruang depan dan membuka pintu dengan malas. Matanya menangkap butiran beras yang berserakan di halaman depan menandakan bahwa Chanyeol baru saja memberi makan merpati liar. Seekor dari mereka bahkan masih rajin mematuk tanah.

Sehun berdecak sebal.

"Mana sih dia?"

Sepiring kue sudah dihabiskan Sehun dengan mood yang jelek. Pasalnya, Chanyeol berjanji tidak akan kemana mana hari ini.

Cklek!

Perhatian Sehun teralih kepintu depan melihat Chanyeol membuka jaketnya dan duduk didepan Sehun.

"Pagi." Ucap Sehun malas. Chanyeol menatapnya lucu.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurut hyung?"

Chanyeol tertawa. Selalu begini. Mudah merajuk, gampang ngambek. Benar benar tipikal Sehun.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Sehun, berdiri tepat disamping si bungsu. Chanyeol memaksa kepala Sehun untuk menyandar diperutnya sambil mengusap kepala Sehun manja. Sehun benar benar menyukai hal ini. Sampai sampai kedua tangannya ikut terangkat memeluk perut Chanyeol.

"Aku cuma keluar sebentar untuk membeli persediaan makanan kita."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dari bawah.

"Kan bisa bangunkan aku. Aku mati kebosanan disini hyung." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya membuat Chanyeol lagi lagi tertawa.

"Mau memanjat pohon? Aku mendengar suara anak anak diluar."

Sehun mengangguk dan berdiri, berjalan mengikuti hyungnya.

"Hyung! Tangkap!" Sehun menjatuhkan satu apel ke tangan Chanyeol.

Ini memang pertama kalinya Sehun dan Chanyeol memanjat pohon bersama mengingat Sehun sangat malas kalau sudah berhubungan dengan anak anak. Sehun bukannya membenci anak anak, dia hanya tidak suka ketika-

"Chanyeol hyung! Aku mau yang itu!" Seorang anak laki laki melompat lompat kecil sambil berusaha meraih apel yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Chanyeol tertawa dan memetiknya untuk si bocah. Sehun yang duduk di atas dahan, memandang tidak suka pemandangan itu. Dia melompat turun tidak peduli jika nanti kakinya terkilir.

"Aku mau kerumah." Ucapnya datar.

"Kenapa Sehun?" Chanyeol memegang tengkuk Sehun yang kini sedang memunggunginya dan sibuk berkutat dengan soal soal.

"Kenapa apanya hyung?" Sehun membalik halaman kasar.

"Kau marah lagi? Kali ini apa?" Chanyeol harus menahan tawanya melihat wajah lucu Sehun yang memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Gak marah...Ck! Oke oke! Aku kesal hyung. Kenapa mereka bersikap seolah hyung itu hyung mereka. Hyung itu hyungku!" Sehun menutup bukunya sebal.

Chanyeol benar benar gak tahan sekarang. Diciumnya hidung mancung Sehun karena gemas membuat Sehun sedikit terbelalak.

"Hyung..."

"Ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum sangat lebar menampakkan semua deretan giginya.

"Cium lagiii."

"Dasar kau ini...kapan dewasanya sih?" Chanyeol mencium pipi adiknya, kedua mata adiknya yang terpejam dan puncak hidung adiknya yang mancung membuat Sehun tertawa geli sambil memegang kaos depan Chanyeol.

"Hyung sih! Tega membiarkanku sendirian selama ini. Bekerja seharian dan pulang ketika aku udah tidur. Bahkan tadi pagi hyung meninggalkanku." Sehun merelakan tubuhnya dipeluk Chanyeol.

"Kok sendirian?"

"Hm?"

"Kalian berdua dirumah baik baik ajakan? Gak bertengkarkan? Kenapa kau bilang sendirian? Apa kalian bertengkar sampai kau segitu marahnya pada Baekhyun?"

Deg!

"Hyung...aku memang sendirian...dan siapa itu...Baekhyun?" Nada Sehun sedikit pelan karena bingung dan sedikit takut.

Chanyeol lagi lagi tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalian berdua itu memang tidak pernah akur ya?"

"Hyung? Siapa itu Baekhyun?" Sehun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol. Jujur, sekarang dia benar benar takut.

"Oke Oh Sehun, kau mau bermain 'Siapa itu Baekhyun?' Hehehe...aku jawab ya. Dia itu adik hyung, kakakmu. Baekhyun bilang, dia bahkan merindukan tidur berdua dengan ku karena kau ingin tidur denganku akhir akhir ini." Chanyeol tertawa. Sehun benar benar melihat orang asing didepannya. Ini bukan Park Chanyeol, hyung yang disayanginya. Tapi entah siapa yang tertawa renyah seolah Sehun adalah objek yang benar benar lucu.

Sehun berdiri gusar menjauhi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Hyung...kau bercandakan?" Sehun mundur perlahan sambil melihat wajah Chanyeol dan kasur nya bergantian membayangkan ada sesuatu duduk disana.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa? Kau membuat Baekhyun sedih karena kau pura pura lupa tentangnya. Jangan begitu Sehun." Chanyeol berdiri mendekati Sehun.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya dan keluar dari kamar, terus berlari menuju pintu depan dan langkahnya tidak berhenti meski kini dia sudah berada dihalte bus tanpa alas kaki. Sehun takut. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya yang sudah tinggal bersamanya sebulan ini disatu atap. Hyung yang selalu bersikap ceria seolah tidak ada beban didunia meski dia kadang menghela nafas berat diam diam di kamar mandi karena punggungnya sedikit sakit akibat kelelahan.

Sehun tidak punya siapapun selain Chanyeol yang selalu menyayanginya. Makanya kini, Sehun sangat takut. Siapa lagi yang akan melindunginya kalau bukan Chanyeol. Mengingat beberapa detik yang lalu sikap Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang asing, membuat Sehun bingung hendak kemana dan kalau bisa kabur sejauh jauhnya dari Chanyeol yang bersikap seperti pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

Pikirannya benar benar kacau dan perasaannya kalut.

Nafasnya terengah engah, keringatnya bercucuran.

Dia samar samar ingat kalau dulu sekali Chanyeol memang mempunyai adik laki laki. Tapi setahu Sehun, adiknya sudah meninggal akibat leukimia akutnya. Apa ini artinya Chanyeol melihat hantu Baekhyun? Atau Chanyeol hanya berdelusi menganggap Baekhyun masih hidup bahkan berkeliaran dirumah mereka? Atau memang nyatanya Baekhyun itu ada dan Sehun lah yang sebenarnya tidak nyata?

"Nak? Kau gak apa?" Seorang ibu ibu menyentuh pundak Sehun dan bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Fix, Sehun yakin dirinya nyata. Bahkan ibu ibu itu menyadari kehadirannya dan menyentuhnya. Berarti ini hanya tinggal kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol melihat hantu atau berdelusi.

Baru saja Sehun hendak menjawab pertanyaan ibu ibu itu, seseorang menjawabkannya.

"Dia hanya bermain bu. Baru saja aku ingin mengajaknya pulang." Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Ibu ibu itu tersenyum sambil berjalan menjauhi kami.

"Ayo pulang Sehun. Baekhyun sedih mengetahui kau melupakannya." Chanyeol mendekati Sehun. Sehun mundur perlahan. Matanya memandang nanar Chanyeol yang terus mendekat.

"Hyung...Baekhyun itu tidak ada. Dia tidak nyata. Dia sudah meninggal hyung!"

Sehun membelalakkan matanya.

"Kalau memang tak nyata..." Chanyeol tersenyum menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa dia terus merengek untuk memberi merpati liar itu makan? Padahal aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan burung." Chanyeol terus maju mendekati Sehun dengan wajah ramahnya. Chanyeol pikir, ada apa dengan Sehun nya? Kenapa Sehun bersikap aneh?

"Dan mengapa aku memetikkan apel untuk anak anak tetangga kalau faktanya aku takut serangga yang merayap didahan pohon itu? Itu karena Baekhyun suka anak anak dan menyuruhku memetikkan apel untuk mereka." Ingin rasanya Sehun meninju wajah hyungnya agar hyungnya sadar kalau didunia ini hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya Sehun menyumpal kedua telinganya dan berteriak menyuruh Chanyeol diam. Tapi apa daya, raut wajah kesedihan Chanyeol serta senyum ramah yang selalu memanjakan Sehun membuat langkah Sehun hanya mampu mundur satu satu.

"Bahkan Baekhyun yang mengingatkanku untuk mengganti sprei mu tiap 3 hari sekali supaya kau tidur nyaman. Dia bahkan mengkhawatirkanmu Sehun...kenapa kau begini?"

"Dia. Tidak. Nyata! Hyung hanya berdelusi! Itu semua hanya khayalan hyung!" Tenggorokan Sehun sakit. Dia tidak biasa berteriak.

"Kalau memang tak nyata...kenapa sekarang Baekhyun berdiri disampingmu?"

FIN

(Evil laugh)

A/N: Fanfict ini ada sequelnya, tapi aku lihat dulu reviews nya gimana. Buat yang udah review fanficts ku, kamsahamnida~ mau request juga boleh. Sebisanya kubuatin kalau Sehun gak terus menerus menagih bubbletea padaku dan ChanBaek yang ribut sekali sampai sampai ide fanfict ku tenggelam lagi.


End file.
